Recently, there are the electronic mirroring devices to provide same visual sense with a general mirror by displaying the images of the subject recorded with a camera on the display in place of the mirror due to the high speed image processing technique.
For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses a monitor screen placed at a mirror of a wash stand with video cameras arranged on the right side and the left side of the monitor screen in order to display a front image of a user stood in front of the wash stand regardless the user's height while showing the weather forecast, and so on simultaneously.
On the other hand, some shops in the apparel industry install the electronic mirroring device because of displaying the front image of the subject recorded with a camera on the display instantaneously (refer to Patent Literature 2).